1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides a transparent display screen and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technologies develop, various kinds of display apparatuses are used. In recent years, there is more research and discussion on next generation display apparatuses such as a transparent display apparatus.
A display apparatus which provides a transparent display screen (hereinafter, referred to as a transparent display apparatus) refers to an apparatus which has transparency and thus allows a background view i.e., allows views behind the apparatus to be seen. Conventionally, a display panel is manufactured using an opaque semiconductor compound such as silicon (Si) or gallium arsenide (GaAs). However, as various application fields that an existing display panel cannot deal with have been developed, an effort to develop an electronic element of a new type has been made. One of those that have been developed under such an effort is a transparent display apparatus.
The transparent display apparatus is realized in the form of including a transparent oxide semiconductor film and thus provides transparency. If such a transparent display apparatus is used, a user can see necessary information through a screen of the transparent display apparatus, while seeing a background view provided behind the apparatus. Therefore, the transparent display apparatus can remove constraints of space and time that conventional display apparatuses have.
The transparent display apparatus may be conveniently used in various environments for various purposes. For instance, if a show window of a store is realized by a transparent display apparatus, the show window displays advertising copy when a customer is passing by the store and arouses the customer's interest. Also, if a window of a veranda in a house is provided with a transparent display apparatus, a user can view various multimedia contents through the window of the veranda which has a large size, so that user's satisfaction can be improved.
As described above, the transparent display apparatus has many advantages due to its transparency in comparison with the conventional display apparatuses. However, the transparent display apparatus has also disadvantages due to its transparency. For example, information to be provided to a user on the screen could not be seen well due to such transparency.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technology for using a transparent display apparatus more effectively and diversely.